


No Pretending Necessary

by cloneclubbingcreampuff



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloneclubbingcreampuff/pseuds/cloneclubbingcreampuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not like I wanted to be here tonight.  I came because my boss told me you might show up."  Alex bit her lip, played back the sentence in her mind.  "Not you specifically," she corrected.  "You and your army, I mean."</p><p>"And you wanted to protect that unkempt narcissist," Astra finished for her.  "Why?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pretending Necessary

The soft music emanating throughout the ballroom was getting old, and Alex wanted nothing more than to start blasting classic rock through the forgotten speakers in the corner. She had to do something to keep herself awake, or this whole evening would be a waste. Going undercover to protect Maxwell Lord was getting to be a real pain in the ass, especially since she had to keep introducing herself as the guy's date. 

At least she wasn't wearing heels this time. She'd opted to wear a tailored suit and her favorite pair of black boots to match. The inside pockets of her jacket held two pistols, and the earpiece in her ear kept Hank apprised of everything that was going on. Which, at the moment, was a heaping pile of nothing. 

"How much longer do I have to be Lord's watchdog?" Alex mumbled, ducking her head and walking to an unoccupied corner of the ballroom. The charmer in question was flirting with some ladies in short silk dresses, and Alex swallowed the bile in her throat as the gaggle of them laughed in unison. Leaning against the wall, she continued: "This is worse than the time I got kidnapped by that one alien who tried to suck out my eyeballs." 

Hank's voice crackling through her earpiece brought Alex's mind back to her mission. "Stay focused, Agent Danvers. The Kryptonians have made Lord a target, and the sooner we know why, the sooner you and he can go your separate ways."

Alex sighed wistfully. "All right. Something better happen soon. I should have just introduced myself as one of Lord's security officers." 

"That would have defeated the purpose," Hank replied, ever practical. "We need his attackers to think he's unprotected."

Alex let his words wash over her. They gave her just enough strength to turn her attention to the mind-numbingly boring festivities. Some couples had started dancing, and Alex's stomach dropped about a foot when she caught sight of Max walking towards her. His steps, slow and steady, sealed her doom, and he stopped in front of her and held out a hand. 

"Want to dance?" He asked, a small smirk on his lips. He probably thought it was charming, and maybe it worked on the other socialites he usually entertained, but Alex had to fight the burning desire to roll her eyes and flip him off. If anybody in this room still thought they were a couple after tonight, then Lord definitely needed smarter friends. 

"Not really, but one of us has to keep up appearances," she bit out. "You suck at this undercover stuff, Lord."

He just smirked at her once more. Alex's hand twitched. 'Don't punch him,' she told herself firmly. That thought became a mantra thudding in her mind as Max took her hand and led her to the dance floor. His hands fell to her waist; Alex barely stopped herself from squirming out of his grasp. They swayed clumsily together, and Alex gritted her teeth. 

"At least pretend that you're enjoying yourself," Max muttered. 

She deliberately treaded her boot over his foot, then smiled as he grunted and bent over slightly. "No pretending necessary," she said smugly.

The sound of glass shattering above them made several people gasp, and Alex stopped dancing, grabbing the lapels of Max's jacket and dragging him to the floor. He landed on his stomach with an 'oof,' then started cussing her out, but she ignored him. One second later, she had a pistol in each hand. She aimed them towards the broken window. The screams and hurried footsteps echoing off the walls became white noise as Alex focused all of her attention upwards. More windows shattered; Alex kept her gaze on them as she bent down and roughly pulled on Max's tie. 

"Get up," she ordered. 

"You were the one who threw me down here!"

"Just shut up and get on your feet," Alex growled. In the same breath, she added, "Hank, stand by. I might need back up. I don't know how many of them there are yet, but I'm pretty sure they're Kryptonians." 

"Understood," came Hank's deep voice. "Get Lord to safety if you can." 

Alex started to back up, and Max followed her without any more complaints. "Where's the nearest exit?" 

"This way," Max huffed, and started to sprint towards a doorway to their left. He flung it open and scrambled down the hallway, Alex hot on his heels. Her hair flapped behind her, and her lungs burned. 

"This is the longest freaking hallway I've ever seen," she complained as her jacket slapped against her hips and her boots thumped against the wood floor. She pushed herself to go faster, ignoring the prickling sensation at the back of her neck. 

Four strides later, she collided with something hard and ricocheted backwards. Her mouth fell open in shock, and she gasped in a breath as she realized that she'd just had the wind knocked out of her. The lack of footsteps told her that Max had stopped. 

"Go!" She yelled at him. Before she could roll towards one of her pistols lying a few feet away, she felt a hand grab at her shirt collar and was yanked up into a standing position. 

Astra's expression was hard to make out in the dim light of the hallway. For some reason, she wasn't at all concerned about Max, and didn't spare him a single glance as he ran down the expanse of the hallway and to the exit on the other end. 

"Alex, are you all right?" Hank sounded worried. "I'm sending back up now, just hang on."

Alex tried not to let her relief show. Astra was glaring at her, her eyes cold. There were a few men behind her, blocking off the hallway. Alex took a few moments to listen: No footsteps, no thumps or groans, no agonized screams. So no other Kryptonians were wreaking havoc elsewhere in the building. 

Astra's hand on her collar loosened its grip, and Alex stepped back and choked out a breath. There was silence for a few moments, as if both of them were daring the other to speak first. Astra's gaze didn't waver, but traveled down Alex's body slowly. Her lips pursed slightly, and when her eyes met Alex's again, she could see that some of the iciness had left them. 

Still, Alex's skin prickled at being so openly appraised. "So are we just going to stare at each other until the cops get here?"

"If you like. I take it you also want to know why I've been tormenting your boyfriend." 

Alex scoffed. "He's not my boyfriend. And, newsflash, you just let him get away," she added, pointing unnecessarily to the door behind Astra. 

Astra chuckled and sidled closer. "I did no such thing. I have two soldiers stationed by the door he just exited from. Right now he's most likely unconscious and lying on the concrete." Astra paused. "He really is such an annoying individual. I have no idea why you choose to spend hours of your fleeting life with him." 

"No argument here," Alex commented. "It's not like I wanted to be here tonight. I came because my boss told me you might show up." Alex bit her lip, played back the sentence in her mind. "Not you specifically," she corrected. "You and your army, I mean."

"And you wanted to protect that unkempt narcissist," Astra finished for her. "Why?" 

Alex considered this for a moment. "Because it's my job."

"I see." Astra turned to the guards behind her, her white shock of hair swishing as she tilted her head towards them. "Leave us," she commanded, her tone loud and authoritative. In moments, they were standing alone in the hallway, and Alex glanced towards the gun near her. Two steps to the right, and she'd have it. She could escape, maybe capture some of Astra's men if she was lucky. 

A dry chuckle reached her ears, and Alex felt strong hands pushing her back towards the wall. Her own hands were soon pinned on either side of her head, and Astra's breath ghosted across her face. All thoughts of escape vanished from Alex's mind as she leaned forward the slightest bit, arching into Astra's touch. Without warning, an electrifying thrill surged in between her legs, and Alex knew it was a Bad Idea to give into it. 

"Tell me why you've been targetting Lord," she grunted. "Then maybe I'll let you walk out of here." 

"I thought that the reason was obvious," Astra breathed. Her scent penetrated the inches of space between them. Her gaze was darkening, becoming lustful and predatory, and Alex felt the heat between her legs intensify. 

"Let me go," she said, half begging. "I need to get out of here." 

Astra relinquished her hold, and eased back several paces. "Goodbye, then. I wish the next time we meet could be under more pleasant circumstances, but I suppose that's too much to hope for."

"Yeah, probably," Alex conceded, trying to sound breezy and indifferent. She blinked, then turned around and started walking towards the exit. Back up would be here in a matter of minutes. In the meantime, she should try to see if Max was okay. That was her job, and it had always been straightforward and simple. When she reached the door, she placed her hand on the knob, then took a breath. 

Her other hand reached up to switch off her comm, and she turned back and walked towards Astra, whose eyes widened in surprise. 

Alex's steps quickened as she came closer. She stopped in front of Astra, and doubt came in torrents as Astra just stared at her, saying nothing, showing no emotion other than astonishment. Alex ran a hand over her face and glanced downward. "I--"

Astra practically lunged towards her, and she guided her against the wall once more. Their lips met, crashing together, hurried, hungry, starved, even, for just one moment of connection that fell outside of their roles as hero and villain. They weren't chess pieces, and this wasn't a game. Alex closed her eyes and gasped as Astra's tongue pushed tentatively against her lips. Fervid desire made her deepen the kiss, and Alex rocked forwards, gliding her fingers through Astra's hair and counting the minutes until reinforcements came and this would be over. 

Astra moaned into her mouth, and her hands gripped at her sides. Astra's lips moved downward, splaying kisses on her jawline, then slowly down to her throat. The sense of urgency never left them as their breathy moans mingled together and Astra pinned Alex firmly against the wall. Alex's eyes flew open as she heard a door creak; not the one nearest them, thankfully, but it was still too close for comfort. 

"Time for me to take my leave," Astra said mournfully. She stole one more searing kiss, which was just cruel, really, because now Alex would be thinking about her lips all night. She then flew down the hallway. Wind was the only trace left of her by the time the cops appeared, and Alex flashed them her badge, making up some story about a break-in. 

Alex turned her comm back on and was immediately met with complaints from Hank. 

"The connection must have cut off for a bit," she lied, and was too worked up to feel guilty about it. 

When she got outside, she looked around for Max, but the alley was empty, not a Kryptonian in sight. On a hunch, she called Max's phone. 

"Alex, hey," he answered. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. Aside from the arousal still pulsing throughout her entire body. "What about you? Astra told me two of her soldiers attacked you." 

"What? That didn't happen. I got away, and called the cops. You're not telling me they're not there yet, are you?" 

Alex let out a chuckle, shook her head. "They just got here. I don't think Astra's going to bother you again."

"Oh? Did you two come to an agreement?" 

"You could say that," Alex said, then hung up.


End file.
